Talk:Lucky Kleinschmidt/@comment-68.43.227.209-20141211022400
While I don't "hate" Lucky per-se, I am aware there are a lot of haters of the character, and I can understand why. Personally, i think he is a downgrade to Luanne, and while a comic-relife sort of character, doesn't do justice to the hill/platter circle. I see Luanne as a character who had potential, hopes, dreams, and the "possibility" of actually doing something more than what either her mother or father could have achieved. Given, Luanne had a sort of ignorance/innocence to her, she had a good heart, and never intentionally did anything to cause distress unless she felt someone had spited her first (one such example was when she did things to Peggy's keys, or told Bobby he was going to hell for peeping on her). Having established Luanne was someone who could have gone somewhere with her life, from fixing cars and trucks, to hair styling, and even having her own television show for a time. Lets compare a little bit of Buckly and Lucky then, see how they stack up with Luanne. While Buckley might have been a "nothing" character, he was still far from delinquent, having a job, as well as forming a long standing relationship with several employees. Buckly, while dull, was never malicious, going so far as to make tapes and CD's for Luanne. Ultimtely, Buckley was a victim of his own ignorance, this led to a little bit more light on his character in the context of Buckley's Angel, which made several efforts to help Luanne realize her life choices (and lack of, in some cases). Now for Lucky Lucky has this sort of "moral code" he carries, always do this, always do that, it is only somewhat rightious (if that), existing more to serve him, better than those around him. We know Lucky' background somewhat more than Buckley, with Lucky having been raised in a broken home, failing his education, and being something of a drifter until his lawsuit landed him in "some" money. While funny by disposition, Lucky possesses no significant skills or abilities, unable to so much as even hold a job, while making life generally more problematic for those around him in the same sense that Bill does (though unlike Bill, Lucky has even less redeeming qualities). Lucky is also known to be short tepered and has a subtle malevolence to him, going so far as to destroy several things (objects and property) which belonged to Luanne, as well as the Hill neighbors; going so far as to even justify sueing the Gribbles, before someone else other than his own sense of conscience, set him straight. Ultimately, Lucky is a no-hope character, and while funny for the sake of the audiance, he really has nothing to offer Luanne or the Hills aside from an extra pair of hands that has to be told what to do. At the very least, he could have used a small fraction of the money he had, to get reconstructive dental work, a haircut, and some new clothes (none of which ever happened). Final thoughts.. The one thing we can say about Lucky, over Buckley, is that we know more about Lucky as a life-factor, than we do Buckley. While I personally feel (and this is just me) neither Buckley or Lucky are good for Luanne, I understand Luanne's need for a man in her life to help develop her as a character into a mother, and have a child born in a decent neighborhood instead of the same sort of situation Lucky or she herself was in as a youth. However, as Lucky brings a character we can laugh at to the series and say "oh that dumb Lucky, look at what he has got himself into this week", that is more than Bukley ever did as an audiance interaction. Lucky has since grown into a "not despicable" charachter as the series progressed, until he becmae something I consider "almost tolerable", which means as he grows up as a father, there is still the possibility he could get his life together (the shotgun wedding and getting his GED are not exactly shining moments for him, as he was forced into to do these things, both of which he could have done on his own merit without being forced to do them, if he just had his head on straight in the first place). Still, sometimes I feel Luanne possibly might have been better off with the pork baron, or one of her other one-shot boyfriends who, at least if they dissappeared, would have left more things to speculation than seeing all the work Lucky's character needed done to just grow up. I still walk out of the room, or change the channel, whenever Lucky rereuns are shown, except for the final season episodes where he has since grown into a tolerably decent, and still (somewhat) funny character. I think Luanne could have been paired up with someone more outstanding, but for whatever reason, Lucky is what she was dealt so.. A least he shaped up before the series ended.. I still don't like him, but at least he isn't on my hate list.. -end-